


With You

by TheKnightGarden



Series: Fictober 2019 [8]
Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 15:03:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20977868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheKnightGarden/pseuds/TheKnightGarden
Summary: Aural has a heart to heart with someone who is possibly in the same boat she is.





	With You

Aural wasn’t used to being around other people that wasn't her family or her servants. There were three other people in a small room sitting in a circle. This felt strange.

"Welcome, everyone. My name is Nudari and this is my twin sister, Oina," Nudari finally introduced himself after what felt like hours of silence.

"I'm Ellandra," a girl with dark skin and braided black hair introduced.

"My name is Aural. Where are we exactly?" Aural introduced. 

"When the world was created, Mother decided to appoint us to each patronage, but she didn't want to create new gods and goddesses, so she decided that elves that were killed by the hands of humans or elves may reside with us," Nudari explained.

"Who is mother?" Ellandra asked.

"Mother is the creator of the world. She created the trees and Oiga and Miruna," he explained.

Aural stared at Oina, who seemed to be silent this entire time. Her and her twin brother both have tanned skin, soft brown eyes, and dark brown hair. Oina didn't seem like she wanted to be here. She noted a black choker around her neck.

"Will we meet Mother?" Aural asked him.

"Eventually. She needs to assign each of you a patronage. It will mostly be determined with how you all died," Nudari explained.

This still felt strange. After a few minutes, they were finally released and told to wait for Mother in their new room. Aural didn't know what she was supposed to do, but she followed the orders and waited in her room. She heard someone knocking on her door. She thought it was either Mother or Nudari, so she opened the door and saw Ellandra standing outside her door.

"Hi. Is it okay if I come in?" Ellandra asked.

Aural opened the door wide enough to let her enter inside her room. Ellandra entered inside and began to fidget a little.

"Are you okay?" Aural asked her.

"Not really. I mean, I just found out I died about twenty minutes ago, so I'm still processing that," she explained 

"Do you know how you died?"

"That's the thing! I can't remember how I died. All I remember is water and that's it. Do  _ you _ know how you died?"

Aural tried to think about it. She couldn't remember. All she remembered was flowers and vegetables and a woman wearing a flowing white dress and a white blindfold. 

"I… I can't. I feel like something is blocking my memories," Aural answered.

"Do you think this is Mother's doing?"

"Maybe, but it would also have something to do with those twins. I know nothing about them. Oina was too quiet during our interaction," Aural pointed out.

Ellandra said nothing. She sat on top of the bed and stared at the carpet in front of her.

"Hey, even if we're forced back into the mortal world, we still have one another, Aural assured her.

"I feel like we're on this carriage ride with no destination. I don't know where I'll go or what we'll do. I just hope the journey is worth it," Ellandra said.

"Hey," Aural softly called. She sat next to her while Ellandra looked up. "I'm with you, you know that."

Ellandra gave her a small smile. "I'll take your word for it."

Before any of them could say anything else, there was a knock on the door and someone opening it. Oina popped her head through the door.

_ Mother wishes to speak with you two. _

Aural was startled by the voice in her head. She stared at Oina, who didn't look surprised by the reaction. The two women stood up and followed Oina through the long hallway and towards another door where another was.

"So you can talk?" Ellandra asked her.

_ Obviously. _

Oina said nothing else as she began to walk away. the only thing they could do now was wait.


End file.
